


Rose Gold temptations

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Demon Sex, Demons, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: The Red Prince drinks too much and suffers the consequences.





	Rose Gold temptations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts), [AsunderWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunderWolf/gifts).



The red prince had been very irresponsible lately he knew he shouldn't have listened to Ifan and the other's.

And went to that stupid party now look at him here he was lying flat on the ground.

Groaning in pain he had the worst hang over in lizard history and honestly out of all the stupid things he had done.

In his life this was indeed the dumbest the lizard man groaned again.

Damn he wish he had ice for his head it felt like a donkey had kicked him straight in his head.

And he felt like throwing up too but he had no one else to blame but himself.

He knew he shouldn't have drank so much sweet wine and due to his negligence of his own health and well being he had to sit and suffer the consequences.

Forcing himself to sit up while trying not to puke in the process the lizard prince forced a potion down his throat and guzzled some water.

Thanking whatever god that existed that he didn't throw up in the process and laid down letting the blissful wave of sleep take him.

In his sleep he dreamt of back home he was laying in his luxurious soft bed when suddenly there was a knock at The door grunting and sitting up the red prince bit his lip.

Growling irritably who would dare knock on his door during his me

time? if it was something stupid and unimportant the prince was definitely going to make sure they would be whipped.

For their crimes sighing the Red Prince took a deep breath and rubbed his face tiredly. ''Come in."

He said boredly and whoever was on the other side of the door.

Came in and to his surprise it was a very beautiful and well endowed elf woman in exotic skimpy clothing decked out in rose gold jewelry.

and lavender silken scarfs and sea shells entered his room.

Her lips were soft and pink and she did a respectful bow before greeting him.

Which pleased him greatly his eyes trailed down to her breasts before.

Snapping back up to her face which was sweet and gentle looking.

And free from any imperfections and blemishes she was truly a very beautiful woman clearing his throat the Red Prince.

Tried to compose himself before sitting up ''state your purpose here?" He snapped in a harsher tone that he did not mean to give off which surprised the woman greatly.

Pretending to be hurt the elf sashayed her beautiful behind up to him and sat on his bed which made the young lizard tense up and he cursed under his breath making her giggle.

'' Excuse me for being rude my prince but your father has sent me to take care of your more carnal desires." She replied back.

And the Red Prince rolled his eyes of course he did he had gotten in a nasty fight earlier with his father over a petty argument.

And they said a few words that they really did not mean to eachother and instead of being man enough.

(And apologising to him himself he sends a whore to make amends with him how typical of him) The Red Prince thinks to himself.

He should send her away out of spite but he's bored and she was beautiful so he might as well humor her for a few hours looking at her up and down.

The prince commanded her to remove her clothing which the elf woman obediently did.

Starting with her top the elf let her top garments fall to the floor.

The elf then shimmied out of her bottom's and did a little twirl letting the skimpy pants join the rest of the clothes on the floor.

Growing bored of her little show The Red Prince rolled his eyes and yawned catching the elf completely off gaurd.

'' Can we get on with this already? I don't have all day!" he snapped.

And the elf bit her lip trying to hold back her anger the elf smirked and looked at him with a seductive but agitated face.

''Yes your majesty I'll be right there." she cooed finally undressing the Red Prince harshly dragged her into the bed with him.

Not caring enough into coaxing his partner into foreplay the red prince roughly forced himself into her.

The elf gave a cry of pleasure and the two rutted like wild voidkin in the forest the Red Prince felt himself about to cum.

But he refused to be the first one to climax he was the best there was and no woman would make him cum.

Early like a pitiful virgin the once the elf gave a cry of ecstasy.

Before tilting her head back and that's when the Red Prince noticed that something was very off about her she had a cut on her neck.

That he hasn't noticed before had it always been there? he didn't even have time to even process the thought.

When suddenly centipedes and other vile insects crawled out from the cut and the elf's face and neck twisted demonically.

Screaming the Red Prince tried to buck her off but the woman no demon bit down hard on his neck causing blood to gush and taking a huge chunk out of it.

The Red Prince tried to scream but was unable to due to the damage done to his neck.

And the pure shock of what was happening to him the gaurds must have sensed.

Something was terribly wrong but it was sadly too late because the last thing.

The Red prince saw was the souless dead eyes of the demoness.

before she drained him completely of his life force the next day the gaurds and his friend's found him shriveled to a husk in the real world.

Completely dried out like a raison and the only tattle tale sign that the succubus was even there was the lacy panties left on the floor.

The end.


End file.
